Sakhiyan
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: an OS revolving around Shreya and her 10 best friends, *includes some ex and current female cops of cid as her friends* to know what it is all about, just peep inside...


**~~~~ Sakhiyan ~~~~~**

 _Shreya was moving back and forth in her room..she is continuously pressing her fingers..anyone can easily say by observing her actions, that she is hell nervous…and she is waiting very impatiently for something…but what? Shreya stopped and looked at the pictures on the wall ..there were different pictures of 10 different girls along with shreya herself..in middle there was a big group photo of all the 11 girls in a single frame..shreya was in middle of the group, as it was her birthday, and she was cutting the cake..while all the other girls were clapping for her and singing the birthday song for her..in other pictures, they all were applying cake on shreya's face while she was protesting….on the next picture there was a caption with glittering alphabets… "Queens Eleven"…_

 **Shreya:** kaha ho tum sab? Please jaldi aa jao, I cant wait more..

 _This group of 11 girls ..named as "Queens Eleven"…was very famous in the town..their friendship was their strength..if you are a victim of eve-teasing, and you are scared of going to the police, no problem..approach these girls, and see what they do..when they are out on street..people made a way for them respectfully….they are ordinary girls but there is something which makes them extraordinary…these girls belong to different families, they don't have any blood relation, but they are together since they were kids..their group has became a symbol of unconditional love and friendship…their nature is different..one is shy, then second one is outspoken, one is calm then second one is short tempered, one is polite then second one is bindass and careless , one is a bookworm, then second one is allergic to books,….and so on, overall they are totally different from each other but they all are tied with the bonds of love..if one falls ill and doctor restricts her to avoid something then the other 10 also follow the same ..two things are common among them, they all apply the same shade of nail paint at a time , and they all wear a same design of bracelet.._

 _Till now you are introduced with only one girl of this amazing group….that is shreya…but have patience you will be soon introduced with the rest of the girls, I know that you are hell excited to meet them..but you have to wait for that just like shreya…! But where these other 10 girls are? Good question!_

 _Hmm …let me tell you, among these 11 girls, nobody is married..because they think that they don't need a man..they don't need to marry..they all want to live their entire life as they are..their families are tired of requesting them to get marry..but they always refused even to meet any man..its not like that, nobody wants to marry them..they all are gorgeous …and boys secretly dream about them, yeah, secretly because till the date, whoever has tried to propose anyone of them..he has only got his teeth in his hands..or has found himself on hospital bed the next morning…their parents were really worried about their future, but these girls never cared about that, they think that, after marriage they would have to part their ways..and marriage would separate them from each other and it would break their friendship…_

 _But Shreya's dad became very strict, he ordered her to marry, as he has already selected a perfect groom for her…shreya and her friends were not ready…but her dad was very aggressive …so the other 10 girls decided that first they would meet to that man and if and only if they all liked that man for shreya, then only shreya will marry to him, shreya's parents agreed because they were confident and sure about their choice that shreya and her friends would surely like that man..the girls restricted shreya to meet him…because they think that she is very innocent and she can not judge that man correctly…_

 _So today they all are gone to meet that man.., by the way, interesting thing is that shreya's parents showed his photograph to shreya and since she has seen his picture..she has gone mad, because according to shreya he is the man she always dreams about…and now she is desperate to marry him…but the problem is that until he gets clean chit from her friends, and they all approve him to marry shreya..she can not even meet him…and if any two of them disliked him in anyway then this marriage can not occur…_

 _So shreya is waiting for them because she wants to know their decision, she is desperate to know whether they liked him or not, how many yes and NOs he got.._

 _Shreya got tired and sat on the bed..meanwhile the doorbell rang..she stood up and literally ran to open the door, as she opened the door, those 10 girls were standing there..shreya became so happy after seeing them.._

 **Shreya:** thank God! Tum log aa gaye, main kab se wait kar karke thak gayi..itni der kyun laga di tum sab ne han..kya hua..

 _shreya paused as she noticed their unexcited faces..she turned to the head of their group…_

 **Tarika** ….kya hua, tum sabka chehra aise latka hua kyun hai…wo tum logo ko pasand to aaya na…

 **Tarika:** pehle andar to aane de, phir batati hu..

 **Shreya:** han han..andar aao tum sab..

 _they all entered the room and occupied their seats on bed, sofa, chair..wherever they got..they threw their purses and sat down with their blank faces..shreya's tension was increasing by seeing their fallen faces.._

 **Shreya:** tum log kuch bolege bhi, kya hua, kya decide kiya tum sab ne?

 **Tarika:** shreya, bhool ja use..he is not made for you..

 _Shreya got a mini heart attack!_

 **Shreya** : whatttt? But kyun?

 **Purvi:** kyunki wo hum sab me se kisi ko pasand nahi aaya!

 _Shreya turned to purvi with a shocked expression.._

 **Shreya:** aisa kaise ho sakta hai, tum logo ne kaise check kiya use jo wo tum sab ki checklist me fail ho gaya..?

 **Jaywanti:** yaar maine use panja ladane ko kaha, ek baar bhi mujhse jeet nahi paya, in sab se puch le tu, maine use 5 chances diye, mujhe harane ke liye, but wo ek baar bhi mujhe hara nahi paya..to main kya karti, 0 marks dene pade …

 _Shreya rolled her eyes…_

 **Shreya:** oh god jay, agar wo tujhe nahi hara paya, to isse mujhe kya lena dena, mujhe kaun sa shadi ke baad uske sath kushti ladni hai..

 **Jayawnti:** oh sweetu..dekh jo aadmi mujhe nahi hara sakta, wo kisi aur ko kya harayega, kal ko agar kisi ne teri izzat pe hath dala to wo kaise fight kar payega usse, kaise bachayega tujhe, shadi ke baad hum sab to honge nahi tere paas , hai na…

 **Shreya:** what nonsense! Koi meri izzat pe hath kyun dalega..kya bol rahi hai tu..

 **Kajal:** sahi bol rahi hai jay…maine uska hath dekha hai, wo na bahut jald kangaal hone wala hai…usse shadi ki na to sadak pe aa jayegi tu..samjhi.

 _Shreya turned to kajal..she looked at her in disbelief.._

 **Shreya:** kaju! What rubbish is this? Tu palmistry padh rahi hai iska matlab ye nahi ki tu sabka hath dekhti rahe..

 **Kajal:** what do you mean, han..tujhe meri knowledge pe shak hai, tum sab ka hath dekh ke maine jab bhi jo bhi predictions kiye hain an, wo sab sach huye hain..bolo tum sab sach huye hain ya nahi…

 **Muskaan** : bilkul kaju, teri baat kabhi galat nahi ho sakti _… she came near shreya_.. dekh shreya, hum sab teri bhalai chahte hain, tu humare group ki pehli ladki hai jo shadi karne ja rahi hai, aur hum aise hi kisi bhi aire gaire natthu khaire se teri shadi to nahi karwa denge na..

 **Tasha** : exactly! Isiliye humne use har tarah se jancha aur parkha lekin wo hum sab ki checklist me fail ho gaya.! You know he don't know how to sing? can you believe it? Hum teri shadi ek aise insaan se kaise hone de sakte hain, jise gana gana bbhi nahi aata..

 _Shreya was looking at her in disbelief.._

 **Shreya** : tashu! Are you serious? Yaar, shadi karne ke liye singer hone ki kya jarurat hai?..use gana nahi aata to na aaye, kya fark padta hai..

 **tarika:** fark padta hai darling.., jab tu udas hoti hai, ya humse naraj hoti hai, to hum sab tujhe kaise manate hain..

 **all:** gana ga ke …

 **shreya** : han to?

 **Muskaan:** to agar un janab ko gana nahi aata to wo tujhe kaise manyenge jab tu udas hogi, to?

 **Shreya:** Musu, its too illogical..main kabhi udas nahi houngi..to use mujhe manane ki bhi jarurat nahi padegi…

 **Devyana:** wo sab theek hai shreya, but you know meri checklist me use zero kyun mila?

 _Shreya looked at her and gave a tired expression.._

 **Shreya:** nahi, tu hi bata de, tune kyun fail kiya use?

 **Devyana:** kyunki he is not a SRK fan, just imagine..he doesn't like Shahrukh khan!

 _Shreya banged her head.._

 **Shreya:** are you mad or what? Ye kaun sa criteria hua kisi ko judge karne ke liye han?

 **Devyana:** kyun nahi hua, dekh jis insaan ko shahrukh pasand nahi, The romance king pasandd nahi, matlab use romance pasand nahi..it means use romance karna bhi nhai aata hoga, to hum teri shadi itte bade unromantic insaan se kaise hone de sakte hain..bore ho jayegi sari zindagi tu uske sath, samjhi..

 **Shreya:** really?

 **Lavanya:** devyana is right!..you know shreya, he is so flirtatious …main usse baat karne jara si uske paas kya gayi, usne to mera hath hi pakad liya, ..

 _Shreya was listening her with her mouth wide opened.._

 **Lavanya:** kehne laga, aap to meri hone wali saali hain, matlab aadhi gharwali..main bata nahi sakti, kitni mushkil se peecha chudaya maine, tere dad ne use tere liye pasand kiya , bas is baat ka lihaz rakha warna sach me aisa thappad marti na ki zindagi bhar saali to kya gharwali ka bhi hath nahi pakadta…

 **Shreya:** wo bas majak kar raha hoga, tu bhi na..

 **Kaveri:** majak? Koi majak wajak nahi kar raha tha wo…you know, ek number ka makkar aur farebi hai wo..chikni chupdi baate karta hai, uske dil me kuch aur hota hai aur juban pe kuch aur..aise insaan se to door hi rehna behtar hai aur tu sari zindagi uske sath bitana chahti hai..

 **Shreya:** huhh..tujhe kaise pata ki uske dil me kuch aur hai aur juban pe kuch aur, wo makkar aur farebi hai..tu kya logo ke mind padh sakti hai..

 **Divya:** yes, it is called pschycology…kavery pschycology ki topper hai, logo ke mind padhne me usse galti ho hi nahi sakti..

 _Kaveri moved her hand on her hair in attitude.._

 **Shreya:** divya, tu to chup hi rah..wo tujhe bhi pasand nahi aaya..kam se kam tu to use paas kar deti…

 **Divya:** are aise kaise paas kar deti..I am the future supermodel, fashion industry pe raaz karne wali hu main aur wo..he is so old fashioned..kitne ajeeb se kapde pehne the, aur uski ghadi I am sure uske dadaji ke zamane ki rahi hogi, aur shoos ka to puch hi pata..bas mera dimag kharab ho gaya, tujhe to pata hai na mujhe fashion aur style se kitna pyar hai, aur agar koi mere samne fashion ki dhajjiyan uda raha ho to main kaise bardasht kar sakti hu..bas fail kar diya maine use..

 _Shreya felt like crying..she hide her face with pillow. Purvi came near her and snatched the pillow from her hand.._

 **Purvi:** chehra mat chupa, abhi tak to maine uski tareef ki hi nahi..

 **Shreya:** han tu bhi suna de..bata tujhe kyun nahi pasand aaya wo?

 **Purvi:** kyunki, use khana banana bilkul nahi aata..

 **Shreya:** madam ji, mujhe ek husband chahiye, cook nahi…

 **Purvi:** yes, but har husband ko cooking aani chahiye, dekh shreya, mardo ko lagta hai ki khana banana sirf aurato ka kaam hai, khana banana unhe apani shaan ke khilaaf lagta hai, wo chahte hain ki unhe ek achhi si ladki mil jaye, jise achha khana banana aata ho, lekin main kehti hu agar ek aurat apne pati ke liye khana bana sakti hai to ek mard apni patni ke liye khana kyun nahi bana sakta..

 **Shreya:** purviiiii..nahi banwana mujhe usse khana, main bahar se bhi to order kar sakti hu na…

 **Purvi:** baat khana bahar se mangane ki nahi hai, baat ye hai ki agar wo ye samajhta hai ki khana banana uski shaan ke khilaaf hai, aur ye sirf aurato ka kaam hai to iska saaf matlab hai ki…wo aurto ko apne barabar nahi samajhta, wo unhe inferior samajhta hai, ..

 **Tarika:** han shreya, aur ek aise insaan se jise aurto ki respect karni nahi aati, hum teri shadi nahi hone de sakte, …aur upar se uske paas koi sanskaar nahi the, ladkiyon se kaise baat karni hai, koi tameej hi nahi thi uske paas..

 **Muskaan:** aur to aur shreya, maine uske ghar ko achhe se observe kiya, uske ghar ka vastushashtra bilkul theek nahi hai…agar tu shadi ke baad uske sath us ghar me rahegi to teri jaan ko khatra hai, maine usse kaha ghar badalne ke liye, but usne mana kar diya..

 **Tasha:** dekh shreya, hum sach keh rahe hain, wo tere layak nahi hai..

 **Kajal:** han, aur tu chinta mat kar, duniya me ladko ki kami thodi na hai..ek se badh kar ek ladke mil jayenge..let him go..

 **Jaywanti:** aur nahi to kya yaar, tujhe hum par bharosa to hai na..

 **Devyana:** hum jo bhi faisla lenge, tere achhe ke liye hi to hoga na…

 _Shreya looked at all of them and then made a sad face…she looked at his photograph in her hand .._

 **Shreya:** but main use pasand karne lagi thi..pata nai kyun aisa laga jaise yahi to hai wo, jiske liye main bani hu…jo mere sapno me aata tha..but..

 **Purvi:** dekha, maine to pehle hi kaha tha..ki ise uski tasveer mat dekho ho gayi na diwani..

 **Divya:** achha hua humne ise usse milne nahi diya..

 **Lavanya:** han nahi to iska koi bharosa nahi, ise to pata bhi nahi ki ladka kaise pasand karte hain..

 _Kaveri came forward and snatched the photograph from her hand.._

 **Kaveri:** ab ye tasveer chod, aur bhool ja use..samjhi..

 **Tarika:** don't worry shreya, hum tere liye is duniya ka sabse achha ladka dhundh kar layenge..

 _Shreya looked at her in amazement.._

 **Shreya** : tum log dhundhoge?

 **Kajal:** han,,hum sab dhundhenge..

 _Shreya started crying and hugged tarika.._

 **Shreya:** tarika please. Tum sab rehne hi do, dad dhndh denge mere liye ladka, main usi se shadi kar lungi..

 _Shreya separated and ran to her bed, and started crying hiding her face with her palms…_

 **Tasha:** ye kya ye to rone lagi..

 **Divya:** shreya tu ro mat please..

 _Shreya started crying more loudly_ …

 **Jaywanti:** yaar..shreya tu janti hai, hum sab tujhe rote huye nahi dekh sakte..

 _But shreya was not listening to anyone…_

 _Kaveri turned to tarika.._

 **Kaveri:** yaar ye to kuch jyada hi ho gaya…

 **Lavanya:** han, tarika ab bas karte hain..

 _Tarika and all moved to her.._

 **Tarika:** shreya..stop crying..meri taraf dekh, we are sorry, hum sab to bas majak kar rahe the..

 _Shreya stopped crying and looked at tarika.._

 **Shreya:** majak?

 **Purvi:** ha shreya..wo hume achha nahi laga, balki bahut achha laga..

 _Shreya was still not believing on her words…_

 **Kajal:** he is really perfect for you shreya…

 **Tasha** : han, he is an amazing singer…bahut achha gana gata hai wo..

 _Shreya rubbed her tears and looked at her with confused expressions…_

 **Lavanya** : aur usne mera hath nahi, maine uska hath pakda tha..he is such a gentleman..hum sab ko ek sath dekhkar sharma gaya..

 **Purvi** : and he is a brilliant cook, apne hatho se khana bana kar khilaya usne hume..really abhi tak swaad nahi gaya muh se..

 **Shreya** : tum sab phir se majak kar rahi ho na…

 **Kajal:** nahi shreya, sachhi..aur uske hatho ki lakeero me sirf success hi success hai..

 **Muskaan:** wo to hogi hi, humari shreya se shadi jo karne ja raha hai.. _and she gave her a side hug_..aur uske ghar ke vastu shastra me bhi koi problem nahi hai…

 **Jaywanti:** aur shreya usne mujhe paancho games me hara diya…he is such a macho man..kya muscles hain..main to fan ho gayi uski..

 **Divya:** and uska style to ekdum dhansu hai boss…ekdum superstar lag raha tha..

 _A sweet smile crept on shreya's lips.._

 **Kaveri:** aur wo dil ka ekdum sachha hai, jo uske dil me hai, wahi juban pe..

 **Devyana:** shreya, wo srk ka fan to nahi hai, but I think wo srk se bhi jyada romantic hai..

 **Tarika:** aur wo ek bahut hi achhi family se belong karta hai..susheel hai, sansakri hai, ladkiyon ki respect karta hai…

 **Shreya** : matlab tum sab ne use paas kar diya..

 **All:** yes, wo hum sab ke checklist me pass ho gaya, wo bhi distinctions ke sath..

 **Shreya** : iska matlab, tum sab itni der se mujhe aise hi pareshan kar rahi thi han..main chodungi nahi tum sabko..ruk jao, batati hu sabko…

 _She picked the pillows and started throwing on them..they all started running here and there, shreya was chasing them..after sometime…they all surrounded shreya and all shared a group hug…._

 **Purvi:** shreya tune humse kaha tha na ki..agar humara jawab yes hua to tu hum sab ke liye..chocolate cake banayegi..

 **Shreya:** mujhe pata tha ki tum sab ka jawab han hi hoga..isliye maine pehle se hi cake bana ke rakha hai..

 **Jaywanti** : really , to jaldi se lekar aa na…

 **Muskaan:** wait..wait ..wait shreya, cake hum sab baad me kha lenge..but abhi tere liye ek surpraize hai..

 **Shreya:** surprise? Wo kya…

 **Kajal:** shreya, ab wo distinction ke sath paas hua hai to use bhi to kuch prize milna chahiye tha na..

 **Tasha:** han aur jab humne usse pucha ki use kya chahiye, to usne kaha ki bas aapki saheli se milwa deejiye..

 _Shreya looked at her in excitement.._

 **Shreya** : you mean…

 **Kaveri:** yes, you are right..hum use sath lekar aaye hain…

 _Shreya's mouth left opened.._

 **Shreya:** what? He is there?

 **Tarika:** hmm..hellooooo…aap andar aa sakte hain..

 _Tarika said looking at the door..shreya's eyes were fixed on the door..her heartbeat was increasing with every passing second…within couple of seconds a man with a well built and very attractive physique came inside…as he looked at shreya, she found herself frozen on her place…_

 **Divya:** so miss shreya, here is your Mr. perfect…Sr. Inspector daya from cid….

 _Daya came closer to shreya and gave her a sweet smile, but shreya was already lost in him, she was not responding.._

 **Devyana:** han to jeeja ji, leejiye humne aapki wish puri kar di..ye rahi humari saheli jisse aap milna chahte the..

 **Jaywanti:** are tum sab yaha khadi rahogi to, ye dono baat kaise karenge..chalo hum bahar chalte hain…

 **Purvi** : ji nahi..hum apni shreya ko chodkar kahi nahi jayenge..jeeja ji ko jo bhi baat karni hai na, humare samne hi karni hogi..kyun girls?

 **All:** yeeeesssss!

 _Daya looked at them.._

 **Daya:** ji , wo to theek hai lekin kya sirf 5 minute akele me baate kar sakta hun aapki saheli se…

 **Tarika:** hmm…theek hai, lekin sirf 5 minute han..yaad rakhiyega…come on girls, lets go..

 _Tarika along with other girls moved outside leaving them alone_ …

 _As they went daya turned to shreya.._

 **Daya** : hi…shreya ji..

 _Shreya blushed and looked at him..both were silent, they had no idea how to start a conversation…finally shreya broke the silence…_

 **Shreya** : hmm..to kaisi lagi meri saheliyan…

 **Daya:** ji..bahut achhi hain, he looked around..aapka ghar bhi bahut achha hai..

 **Shreya:** really, iska interior maine khud design kiya hai..

 **Daya:** hmm..tabhi itna khoosurat hai…

 _Shreya blushed a little..they kept talking on useless things..and they both paused for sometime..shreya looked up and found him staring her..she looked into his eyes and got lost in them.._

 **Daya:** shreya ji, jab se maine aapki tasveer dekhi hai…main bas…aapse kuch kehna chahta tha..

 **Shreya** : kya….

 **Daya:** ..yahi ki aapki aankhe bahut khoobsurat hain..maine itni khoobsurat aankhen pehle kabhi nahi dekhi..

 _Shreya blushed and looked down.._

 **Shreya:** bas..aur kuch nahi kehna..

 **Daya:** kehna to bahut kuch hai….

 _Meanwhile tarika with all the other girls entered…_

 **Tarika:** time up!

 _Daya and shreya looked at her..then daya looked at his watch.._

 **Daya:** itni jaldi khatam ho gaye 5 minute…

 **Purvi:** ji han, aapka samay khatam ho gaya hai..

 **Daya** : dekhiye please mujhe thoda extra time de deejiye, abhi mujhe inse bahut kuch kehna hai..

 **Muskaan** : no extra time is allowed..humne pehle hi kaha tha aapse..

 **Kajal:** nahi nahi muskaan its ok, jeeja ji, hum aapko ek aur mauka de dete hain..lekin is baar aapke paas time limit nahi hai..jitna time lena hai le leejiye..lekin..

 **Daya:** oh, thanks…lekin?

 **Tasha** : lekin, you have a word limit..

 **Daya:** word limit?

 _Shreya was continuously smiling on him…_

 **Divya:** ji han, word limit..you are allowed to speak only 3 words.. _and she winked at shreya.._

 **Lavanya:** han, aur ab 3 words me jo bhi baate karni hain kar leejiye..

 _Daya was shocked while shreya was giggling on him along with other girls…daya ruffled his hair and turned to shreya…he looked at her..shreya also looked at him.._

 **Daya** : I LOVE YOU!

 **All** : woohooooo… _and they clapped and cheered for him…_

 **Kaveri:** chaliye jeeja ji, ab aapki word limit bhi khatam ho gayi hai…

 **Daya:** are lekin aapki saheli ne to kuch bola hi nahi…

 **Tarika:** theek hai shreya, chal tu bhi kuch bol de…but han, remember the word limit..only 3 words han..

 _Shreya blushed and looked at daya…he gave her a sweet smile…._

 **Shreya:** same to you!

 **Daya** : hein? Ye kya baat hui….

 **Purvi:** nahi nahi nahi…bas ho gaya…ab aap shadi ke baad hi miliyega, shadi ke baad na time limit hogi aur na word limit..phir jo marji wo kariyega…abhi chaliye jaiye..

 _And the girls pushed him to go outside.._

 **Daya:** ek minute…ek minute..ek aakihri cheej reh gayi thi, aapki saheli ko kuch dena hai…

 **Jaywanti:** wo kya?

 **Daya** : ji wo…

 _he moved to shreya and before anyone can understand something, he kissed on her cheeks..and quickly moved from there..shreya was shocked, she was standing still on her place.._

 **All:** hawwww!

 **Devyana** : dekha , maine kaha tha na, ye to SRK se bhi jyada romantic hain…

 _They all came and hugged shreya…_

 **All:** shreya we all are so happy for you!

 **~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: I know it was a silly plot, but just hope, maine aap logo ko jyada bore na kiya ho…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


End file.
